nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shockfreeze
hi HI. MY NAME IS CRYS. YOU ARE LOUD. I LIKE TORTURING PEOPLE. I AM ON A SUGAR HIGH. BYEEEEEEE. 04:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Here it is Hope you like if you don't I'll try again. HI! I'm GJHUSKY or husky/huskeh tell me if you need help with anything, i'll be glad to help (most of the time at least) i hope to roleplay with you one day! Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 11:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Tis cool, and sounds nice~ Mmm... I'm not really good at this commenting thing, am I...? Either way, I liked it, and... yeah... My most complicated siggie so far. I'm so proud of it. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 05:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ps. You're awesome ;D For good measure, I measured my index and ring finger. I got 6.4 cm (ring) and 6.2 cm(index). Finally, I can go to sleep. Loudclaw, (I know, weird that I'm using usernames, right?) it's come to my attention, and several other users', that you and Afterlife and Redshade have been fighting. I've been told that you've been provoking After, which is causing you to argue. If I see this, or get a report about this one more time, you're each getting a chatban for a week. Then a month, the two months (etc., etc.). [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] I've explained myself in Chat. Loudclaw 09:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) By the way, Loud, you go to Misty's talk page and reply, not on your own page. ~Keeping annoymous-scared. (I know you're Gingerstripe.) June 24, 2013 This says differently. Ginger, I tend to reply on MY OWN page. So... Loudclaw 11:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi This will sound weird but found you♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 15:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Where have you been? I haven't seen you in at least a week D: ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 19:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I've been away. Sorry. Google Chrome now officially SUCKS for this Wiki... Can't log on for crap. Loudclaw 12:59, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I kicked you from chat in an attempt to get your attention. Please don't hate me. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Last you're hearing of me for about a month. Bai! (BTW, if you'll link me to the vacay signout page, I'll fill out a sheet tonight.) Loudclaw 14:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Bye Loud! We'll miss you and After! *hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] And we'll miss you guys. See you guys when we can return back, Raineh! Loudclaw 16:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) (shrug) remind me in one hour, and I'll lift the ban. kk Loud, chat. I got something to say ~Cinder Whats your Join.Me? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 16:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Please get on chat soon... I need to talk to you =/ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 00:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Im really sorry, Loud, I got carried away. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Tell Kitten I'm coming on after a bath I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Loud but my chat just lags too bad on a iPad. I'll still RP I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 12:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Why the hell are you leaving rude messages to Strikeh? '''Rainy Talk Blog 13:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Loud do you want one of winxclaws kits?the one left is lionkit its ok if you dont want to and please be polite about the answer.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! =] Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 16:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy. How are you? Doing better? Okay? *hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] Dear Loud, I know i said i miss Lizard and that is not going to change ok? all I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for whatever I've said to and i am your Friend. It's just that it was easy for everyone to get me mad yesterday.Love you like a Brother Loud! Sincerly, Kitty I suppose... (sigh) I guess I should apologise somewhere that can't be lost so easily as chat, I suppose. So: I'm sorry for kicking you for swearing. I'm sorry for wanting to trash Metroid and all that. I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for not really understanding that you were posting the lyrics to the trashy song you sung in a video. I'm sorry for implying that I insanely wanted to ban you. I'm sorry for being an *ssstick. I'm sorry for kicking you without notification, as soon as I saw your swearing. I'm sorry for being pushy. I'm sorry for making you feel like an unloved person. I'm sorry for releasing the tension between us. I'm sorry for starting this rift-thing. I'm sorry for my vanity pursuading me that I mean something to you when I don't. I'm sorry for having so many things to say sorry for. So, mmm, I hope Ninja's happy with just you for company. Not that you're likely to accept my apology after what happened, but yeah. -- Jet :Apology accepted, Jet, but... I felt awful when I was just kicked constantly by you... 14:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry about that... Not that it's particularly relevant, but please can you refrain from swearing via signature? Also, the message is irrelevant, because I unclearly care about you, y'know. Thanks~ Also, can you tell me how you got chat-banned? O.o Right, sure, whatever you say. Stop throwing your tantrums- you were annoying everyone on chat; I didn't ban you for just one reason in particular. And another thing, I don't think anything about your songfic because I haven't and will not read it. Understand? '''Rainy User Talk Blog 12:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, admin message time. I need to talk to you about a couple of things, so please tell me when you're on. Thanks. Rainy User Talk Blog 00:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Banned Loudclaw, I'm banning you for a day(see the reason here) and I have a good mind to ban you for a lot longer. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Please get your act together, because quite frankly I'm sick of this. Problem? Say it on IRC and I'll get back to you when I can. Rainy User Talk Blog 13:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Online Hai Loudy. Are ya online? Can we chat on the chat xD? -- Lizard Talk! 12:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Lucky for you I was checking my email xP And yes of course I do! I wanna see this game grow. And sure~! I'd love to test the your experiments on the game. That is If you want me to test them of course xP Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 04:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat owo Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 01:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) hello Creepy wolves (talk) 14:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC)creepy wloves aka anthonyCreepy wolves (talk) 14:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) will you please go to the chat Creepy wolves (talk) 17:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC)creepy wolves aka anthonyCreepy wolves (talk) 17:49, November 6, 2013 (UTC) please go to the chat Creepy wolves (talk) 17:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC)creepy wolvesCreepy wolves (talk) 17:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, broseph~ Just letting you know, I reverted an edit by Creepy wolves, though I'm not actually sure what they did to your page. *shrug*Also, not sure if you noticed, but Misty left a message on your page which hhasn't been removed yet. Just saying :) Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for leaving chat all of a sudden. My laptop derped up like it always does on every occasion ./. I'll try to get back on later when it's more faster. ~ Fuzzy on her Iphone Hey, guess what? I took my punishment. I've been banned for two hours - by request. I wanted to take it now :3 The scores are even. Happy? I'll stop asking you, but idk if Cead will. Again - I'm sorry. I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 02:43, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Chatzy. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 03:25, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Present So, here it is: A PURPLE FIRE DRAGON WITH FANGS AND A FORKED TONGUE! The Amazing Sprite Maker Just a note~ Slightly late, I know, but sorry, I was awayy~ Still; Happy Birthday! — ERMAHGAWD! Its your birthday??? <3 <3 <3 <3 GINGER who<3 you 11:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Loud Happy Birthday, I wish I Could Make sigs or Something But The only Thing I have Are kits, Still hope you have a great day. 13:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) le another present Three-headed bird with le dinosaur face and drill horn! The Amazing Sprite Maker RPing Contest Hey! RPing contest starts now at blog right here, and make sure your partner gets his/her cat in to me before you two start RPing. If you have any doubt about dates, go back to my blog to check. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if '''I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3']] 23:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) FROM YOUR LOVING CRANE XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUD!!! I FOUND A METROID CAKE PICTURE!! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday, Loud :) I hope it was an amazing day for you. You're 15 now; we're officially not the same age, haha! Behold, a crappy card, from me, to you. Thanks for being my friend, and um... thanks for being born ;D [[User:Rainsplash987|'''''R]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' O '']][[Stormstar|''Y]][[User:Rainsplash987|' A ']][[Rainsplash|L'']][[The Nightly|'' S]] I tried pinging you in chat but whatever :D found this on dA 04:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Erm, hi. I don't believe we've met, but I think I've seen you once at some chat. Anyways, I heard it was your birthday and people told me you like Sonic, so I got this for you! Yep, we haven't really talked, but I like saying happy birthday to people! Sorry if this is late, but happy birthday! (: -- Absolheart 15:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Loud, I noticed that you haven't been participating in the RP Game yet. You have been given Twilightblaze to RP, and on my forum thread http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 you shall RP this cat until December 15th. Try to RP everyday if you can. Thanks! [[User:Cchen3|'Even '''if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 17:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you have a chance. Keep working on them, though.--''❄️Winter doesn't seem so cold when you have friends around❄️'' 14:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't even understand what you mean by that, but I suggest you quit trying to remain anonymous, because, hon, it ain't gonna last Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Joinedddd I joined!!!~Crow~/Sig (talk) 00:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I have school and a life. (sorry if that sounds rude) --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 22:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Do it on WaveClan chat, or message her. Rainy Talk Blog 16:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) No clue Rainy Talk Blog 16:19, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Loud, mind reminding me on my talk with 'WaveClan' or I'll forget? Cheers <3 Ginger GINGER who<3 you 11:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Soooorry, Loud, but maybe in two or so weeks? 'Cos I need to go on a holiday to HK, and mum's kinda yelling at me to get off my computer since I use too much wifi (as we're using a phone's hotspot as a source of wifi right now) and I reeeaally don't want to, like, run out of wifi so we can't use the GPS anymore. Maybe tell me via email? S'rry~ I'm on if you still can come on. My grandparents forced me to go to bed at two... so... -Crane A Heart of Ice Okay, so I hear you got banned from WFW. So, I guess that means I have to work on A Heart of Ice by myself for a while. How long are you banned for? You have been tangled... in the frost 04:33, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I did not unfairly ban you. You were being disrespectful and offensive. It had nothing to do with what you said about After. You were actually supposed to get banned before you said that, but I hit exit by mistake. What was unfair was how freaking long it took me to place the ban. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 07:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhkay, "Get everyone on WaveClan EXCEPT Ninja." If only you knew how to be more discreet... I seriously question what you told people/planned to tell people and am considering extending your ban. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 07:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) If you're implying that I banned you because of personal dislike or distrust, you are mistaken. If I were that kind of moderator, you would have been banned a long time ago. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 19:10, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Banned Loud, I'm sorry to find myself posting this kind of message on your talk once again, but this has kind of gone too far. I've received multiple complaints about the way you treat users, and that you've been making Chat an unpleasant experience for others(as well as having witnessed this myself, especially based on your prior behavior). We've given you plenty of time and chances to reform your behavior in the past, nd it doesn't seem to get through your head that this sort of behavior is unacceptable. You're literally driving users to the brink of leaving with your actions. NightClan has no room for that. I'm giving you one last chance by banning you two weeks, and after that, I have no promises on how long you'll be banned. Please try to change your actions & attitude by the time you return, because I'm tired of having this conversation. - Rainy User Talk Blog 03:22, January 28, 2014 (UTC) LOUD!!! LOUD!!! LOUD!!! I URGENTLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOME BAD NEWS!!! AND NO, IT'S NOT ABOUT HEROBRINE!!! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 07:25, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hiiiii, I kinda procrastinated and now I've forgotten the Skyblock server name... What was it again, sorry? ( ^ ¬ ^ " ) PAGING LOUDCLAW CHEZ HAS ARRIVED! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) HE'S STILL HERE! PLEASE COME ON!!! HE'S ON THE SERVER!!! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 06:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Pewdiepie Did you find Pewds on omegle??~Crow~ (talk) 00:14, April 20, 2014 (UTC) If you want to talk to me, I'm still here. Just message me if you want me to get on chat. I'll be up all night so... it doesn't really matter when you get this so just message me anytime basically. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 05:21, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was on a trip. I'm online now. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 05:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Contest Information I just watned to inform you that when the actual RP blog comes out, I'll be the one to start each new section, which means I'll "use" your cat only for one "RP". Each cat will have their own section, and that's where you can "scare" the cat and where that cat who "started" the RP section will respond. If that makes no sense, then ask me questions and don't RP until I have everything set up on the newest blog on June 30 c: [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 04:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Contest Judging! So you've signed up to be a judge! I expect you to judge by July 20th, unless you had issues. If you don't judge by then, I will post the scores without your scores and yeah. So the outline of your judging form is: How well you followed your personality: You're looking for how well they followed their cat's personality, check every RP they have done, and see how accurate the RP is. This is out of 5. Spirit: '''When I made the contest, I expected to see the excitement of the RPers, so that's what you're looking for in the RPs, how excited (or spirit) they were. This is out of 5. '''Surprising Effort: How much effort do you think they put into surprising? (my surprises don't count lol I'm not part of the contest) This section is looking for how the personality of the cat was used in the surprises, and how many times they actually did it, which also goes towards spirit (because if they RPed more, it meant that they wanted to do this more than others :P) This is out of 5. Reactions: '''Reactions is the most important. This adds on to the personality part, and you have to see how well they reacted according to their personality. This is out of 5. You'll post the overall score out of 20, and please do explain why you gave them the score you did. (one explination for the overall score is fine, but it'd be awesome if you had explinations for each category :)) And off you go! [[User:Cchen3|"I’d '''rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 23:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey so please post your scores on my sign up blog at least by tomorrow, thanks! I follow the categories and points I gave you above :) [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 23:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Quest Inactivty Hey I noticed you haven't RPed in the Quest a lot, and I'm just reminding you that your cat's opinion is VERY welcome in the Quest, and you should try to RP more for the Quest since you signed up to participate. Please go RP and try to RP as much as you can! Thank you. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:10, December 3, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, URUSAI! :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 06:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Loud. Yeah, wow, it has been a long time. How've you been? I don't really get on NC anymore, but I am trying to start a habit of checking in. Lemme know when you put up that blog! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 14:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Loud, I know we never really got on when I was here, but would you ever like to chat? --Winxclubfan1 16:32, July 20, 2016 (UTC)